U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,100 discloses the use of a phosphorescent substrate to which there is applied a translucent color material so as to permit the user to observe the colors of the translucent material in the substrate in the dark. The '100 reference teaches placing a drawing thereon using a translucent drawing medium, such as crayon or felt tip highlighting pen. This reference describe various forms of substrate onto which the phosphorescent material can be applied. The reference further discloses coating of the phosphorescent layer with a protective coating on which the translucent image is to be placed. A problem acknowledged by the '100 reference is that putting a protective coating onto the substrate may interfere with the ability to apply the colored ink. A further problem with such a system is its inability to modify, correct, store or reprint images to be placed thereon. The prior art has also been limited its ability to provide personalized phosphorescent images in an economical and efficient manner.
Applicants have developed an improved medium and method for applying a personalized image onto a phosphorescent material in a economical, efficient manner. The method also allows the images to be modified, stored and reprinted as desired.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows users to permanently imprint their images onto a phosphorescent substrate using commercially available inkjet printers and/or thermal printers utilizing commercially available inks and/or dyes.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent medium that provides protection from ultraviolet B radiation and physical abrasion of the image and of phosphorescent coating while not interfering with the application of the inks and/or dyes, while maintaining or improving the receding quality of the ink and/or dyes and thus maintaining or enhancing the image quality of the output medium.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent medium that can be used with commercially available inkjet printers and thermal printers utilizing commercially available ink and/or dyes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for using digitized images and a method for printing these images onto phosphorescent medium.